


let you do anything you want baby

by cherrytequila



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Threesome, eventual jjp, jjp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytequila/pseuds/cherrytequila
Summary: “He's desperate for it just by hearing your voice,” says Jackson. “Don’t you think he deserves to come?”“P-please hyung.” Jinyoung abruptly says. “I’ve been good.”Jaebeom realises that the both of them are looking at him expectantly. Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung has always had a submissive streak, but they never explored it this far. How long exactly have Jinyoung and Jackson been doing this for? Jaebeom is brought back to reality by a loud moan from Jinyoung.“Come on hyung,” says Jackson. “He’s not going to come unless you give him permission.”Jaebeom eyes widen. “Y-yes, you can come.”Or where Jaebeom finds himself suddenly involved in this threesome set-up with Jinyoung and Jackson. Only it feels like Jackson is up to something and Jinyoung is getting more and more possessive over Jaebeom





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> an experiment fic! this is my first time writing paragraphs of fiction and I just wanted to see if I can write down my thoughts. I plan to finish this.
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any future mistakes you might see.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you take another year, hyung?” says Bambam in between bites of his salad. “It doesn’t seem to be too healthy for you to cram everything in your last two semesters.”

Jaebeom pulls the strings of his hoodie until his entire face except his nose and mouth are covered and slides down his seat. It’s not that Bambam was wrong but it’s just that Jaebeom can’t exactly afford to take an extra year. Jaebeom had to take a semester off because of a herniated disc and is now suffering from the consequences of that. His own faculty advisor even recommended he just take a year off entirely. But here he is, in the cafeteria with his friends waiting for Jinyoung to finish eating so that they can head to their theories class together.

Jaebeom feels warm hands opening his hood and finds Jinyoung looking at him worryingly while holding his face. “Bambam is right, hyung. We were devastated when you were in the hospital. We don’t want you to be in there again for a different reason.”

Jaebeom sighs and takes Jinyoung’s hands in his own, keeping it in place on his face. Jaebeom can smell the vague scent of congee that Jinyoung has been eating. “I know Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says. “But I need to graduate next year to help out with my family’s debt.”

Jinyoung lets go of his hands and all of a sudden Jaebeom’s face feels cold with the lack of Jinyoung’s warmth. He sees Jinyoung exchange worried glances with Jackson and feels a tugging sensation in his gut. As much as those two try to hide it, Jaebeom knows that the both of them are fucking on the down-low. And when they share intimate moments like this, it gets pretty obvious.

But the exact nature of their relationship, Jaebeom is not too sure. He's pretty sure they're not dating since Jackson is still flirting with everyone that so much as breathes next to him. But then again, Jaebeom has never seen Jackson in an actual committed relationship so flirting with other people while having a boyfriend might be normal for Jackson. And it’s not like Jaebeom can casually ask. He doesn’t want to come across as someone pressing.

He sees Jinyoung pout at whatever Jackson has said and Jaebeom is immediately entranced by his lips. They look plump, pink, and quite pillowy like usual, in contrast with Jaebeom’s own slithe and slim ones. Jaebeom recalls a time when kissing was something they did everyday, their lips slotting together as if they were made to perfectly fit each other. He wonders if Jinyoung’s lips are as soft and pliant as he remembers.

“Hyung,” Jaebeom hears Youngjae whisper into his ear and jumps. “You’re staring at him again.”

Jaebeom turns his head to see Youngjae with a self-satisfied smile right next to Jaebeom’s face. “I wasn’t.” Jaebeom hisses.

“You were blatantly boring a hole into his head hyung,” says Youngjae as he leans back into his chair. “You need to learn to be a bit more subtle.”

Youngjae knows all about what has happened between him and Jinyoung. Well everyone within their circle of friends knew that they were fuck buddies when Jaebeom was in his second year and Jinyoung in his first. Jinyoung was the good-looking first year in the communications department. Everyone around him that has ever had a conversation with Jinyoung was immediately pulled into his orbit, Jaebeom included. But for some reason, out of everyone looking at him, Jinyoung chose Jaebeom.

The first night they had sex, Jinyoung immediately sat up on their bed and told Jaebeom in between kisses that he had fun and that he couldn’t wait for the next time. He wrote his number on Jaebeom’s hand with permanent marker and left his apartment with nothing but a trail of dust. Jaebeom didn’t bother saving Jinyoung’s number and let the inked numbers on his skin fade away. Jaebeom didn’t want to spend his time and energy being awe-struck by someone that wasn’t going to be in his life for more than just a fuck.

The next time Jaebeom saw Jinyoung, was in the dance club he regularly goes to, and he was playing tonsil hockey with a sunbae from the biology department. Jaebeom didn’t have time to feel too disappointed as Jinyoung immediately let go of the sunbae when he spotted Jaebeom and made a beeline towards him.

“You didn’t text me,” Jinyoung had whined while clinging onto Jaebeom’s arm. “I was waiting for us to have fun again.”

“Seems like you were having plenty of fun,” Jaebeom said as he tilted his head towards the sunbae Jinyoung was just locking lips with.

“Oh, Hyunwoo hyung?” asked Jinyoung as he looked towards the direction that Jaebeom was referring to. Looks like the sunbae has found another girl to grind with. “He’s great but you were just otherworldly,” Jinyoung looked back at Jaebeom. “I couldn’t forget that night.”

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung’s eyes and trailed down towards his lips. Jaebeom never really had a fixation on anyone’s lips before but it seems like Jinyoung’s were the exception. They were pouty and reminded Jaebeom of pink rosebuds. There was still a slick sheen on them, probably from the making out session just now. Jaebeom thumbed Jinyoung’s bottom lip in attempt to remove the traces of Hyunwoo sunbae’s tongue, “Alright, let’s go.”

Jaebeom thought they were just going to be schoolmates that fuck on the regular but Jinyoung turned out to be a genuinely nice person who was easy to talk to. Before he knew it, they were hanging out outside of fucking. Soon enough, they became actual friends and their friend group had merged into this seven people cluster fuck. But no matter how close he became with the others, it was nothing compared to how it was with Jinyoung. Being in the same department with the same major, they would spend their free time talking about their professors and reading each other's coursework.

And if they’re not chilling, they’re fucking.

Jinyoung’s body is not slender or small in any way and he is actually quite buff in certain areas. He’s only shorter than Jaebeom by a few millimetres but when Jinyoung drops down to his knees in front of Jaebeom, he feels like he’s towering over him. And when Jinyoung is bent over Jaebeom’s study desk getting pounded by Jaebeom, he can’t help but notice how dainty his waist looks compared to his hips. And when Jinyoung is mouthing the top of Jaebeom’s cockhead, his lips become Jaebeom’s entire focus. So puffy and succulent against his shaft. Unintentionally, leaving little kisses wherever he touches Jaebeom with them. How Jinyoung can look so masculine yet feminine in the right places astounded Jaebeom.

Jinyoung was an enigma and he was pleasant company that Jaebeom doesn’t think he’ll want to get rid off anytime soon. But it wasn't what Jaebeom wants. Jaebeom knows that he and Jinyoung could be good together as a couple. He sees it in the way they both take care of each other. When Jaebeom would silently tidy up Jinyoung's apartment when the latter was sleeping, and when Jinyoung would hand over his study notes to Jaebeom without even being asked. But it was Jinyoung's first year, no one should be tied down by a relationship in their first year of freedom. And Jaebeom saw the way Jinyoung immediately hop off Hyunwoo just to get to him. Jinyoung is a flighty person and that is not what Jaebeom wants right now. He wants something stable, something that feels like home.

Then Jaebeom met Sooyoung. She was in the law department with Mark so Jaebeom would see her pretty regularly in the hallways whenever he visited Mark. She was pretty in the way she moved and laughed. Just like Jinyoung, she was enigmatic. Apparently, Jaebeom was not exactly sneaky in stealing looks at her because without warning she was walking up to him in the cafeteria with her entourage behind her. And when she asked Jaebeom out in front of the whole cafeteria, Jaebeom was terrified but a little bit turned on at the same time.

He said yes and Sooyoung pulled out her marker and took Jaebeom’s hand and wrote her number onto his skin with a flourish. She winked at him and mouthed a ‘call me’, and left cooly as one of her friends, ‘Yeri’ Jaebeom thought, glared at him the whole time as they walked out. His friends were hollering and whooping, with Jackson pulling him into a headlock. Jaebeom looked at the numbers Sooyoung had written on and was about to make a joke to Jinyoung about how he had done the same thing before, but this time Jaebeom was going to follow through. But Jinyoung was looking at Jaebeom’s hand while biting onto his bottom lip, his eyes were emotionless. Jaebeom didn't have time to think much of it before Bambam pulled him away to look at the numbers written.

It wasn’t until Jaebeom came out of the hospital that he realised that Jinyoung and Jackson were fucking. To be fair, he was busy with his studies and his relationship with Sooyoung. And when Sooyoung broke up with him to go to Hong Kong to transfer schools, Jaebeom was immediately admitted for his spine. It was when Jaebeom caught the two of them in Jinyoung’s apartment fucking, did Jaebeom found out. Jaebeom wanted Jinyoung to be the first person to know that he was finally out of the hospital. He had a spare key into Jinyoung’s apartment and let himself in. And he could hear the grunts of Jackson and Jinyoung coming from the room.

They didn’t see Jaebeom peeking in the crack of Jinyoung’s bedroom door just to see Jackson pumping his cock vigorously into Jinyoung on the bed.

Jaebeom quietly left the apartment immediately and called Youngjae to meet him in the bar to drink and drown this unknown jealousy he’s feeling. Jaebeom doesn’t remember that night after his fifth soju shot but he has a vague sense of what he told Youngjae in his drunken stupour because ever since that night, Youngjae would wiggle his eyebrows and tease Jaebeom whenever he was engaged in any kind of physical activity with Jinyoung. Like just now.

Back to reality, Youngjae is snapping his fingers in front of Jaebeom’s face. “Hello? Now, you’re just staring at me hyung. It’s kind of creepy.”

“Your face is creepy,” Jaebeom retorts while pretending to playfully bite Youngjae’s fingers before Youngjae pulls them away with a giggle.

Jaebeom sees Youngjae open his mouth, probably about to say something cheeky as usual. But before he could say anything, Jinyoung interrupts, “Jaebeom hyung, I’m done. Let’s go.”

“Huh?” Jaebeom turns around in his seat and looks at Jinyoung in shock as he gets up from the table. That was really sudden. Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung’s food tray just to see his congee still half-eaten.

“Jinyoungie, but your food…” Mark trails off.

Yugyeom reaches over to take his food tray and starts munching while he dodges Bambam’s attempts to throw bits of salad at him, “Whatever, it’s mine now.”

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung just to see a frown etched onto his face. “Jinyoung-ah we still have time until theories,” says Jaebeom. “What’s the rush?”

He sees Jackson smirking in the corner of his eye, and he really doesn’t want to analyse all that right now. Jinyoung is now tugging on Jaebeom’s sleeve, willing him to get up. Jaebeom relents and gets up from his chair, he picks up his backpack and lets Jinyoung tugs him towards the hallway. Jaebeom smiles while looking at the back of Jinyoung’s head. Even if they weren’t fucking anymore, this hasn’t changed. Jinyoung is still the brat that gets pouty when Jaebeom doesn’t follow along with his wishes.

“Why are we rushing again?” asks Jaebeom as Jinyoung continues to lead them towards their lecture hall. Jinyoung abruptly stops and Jaebeom had to stop himself from falling onto Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung turns around and looks Jaebeom in the eyes.

“Are you…” Jinyoung starts.

“Am I what?” Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung questioningly and finds him looking at his feet.

“Youngjae….” Jinyoung mumbles.

“Youngjae?”

“What are you two homos doing pussyfooting in front of the lecture hall?” Jaebeom flinches and turns to see Nayeon, arguably the biggest homo of them all, staring at them with an eyebrow raised. Jaebeom didn’t even notice that they made it to the lecture hall.

“Nothing!” Jinyoung stammers and goes inside the hall, leaving Nayeon and Jaebeom alone.

“What’s up with him?” Nayeon asks.

“I have no clue.” Jaebeom shakes his head.

-

“In what way is muted group theory a critical theory?” Jinyoung reads off of his notes.

Jaebeom sighs and lies his head on the seat of the couch behind him, making him look up at the ceiling. Professor Lee announced a pop quiz for the next class and Jaebeom needs all the help he can get so when Jinyoung offered to tutor him, Jaebeom was elated. But Jaebeom realises now that he is probably a lost cause. He sits back up on the carpeted floor and looks at Jinyoung across the table.

“It uh..” Jaebeom racks his brain for an answer. “Understands how people from different cultures manage rapp-”

“That’s for face negotiation theory hyung!” Jinyoung interrupts.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom says. “I think my head isn’t working very properly right now.”

Jinyoung reaches across the table to place a hand on Jaebeom’s forehead. “Doesn’t feel like you have a fever.”

Jaebeom preens at the touch. He is essentially always touch-starved when it comes to Jinyoung. And when Jinyoung does touch him, Jaebeom feels like an extremely dehydrated man finally drinking his first sip of water. Jinyoung moves away to his room before Jaebeom can fully relish in the feeling.

Jinyoung quickly comes back with a thin blanket and a pillow, “Get on the sofa hyung.”

“Excuse me?”

Jinyoung puts the pillow and blanket on the sofa. “Come on hyung,” he pulls Jaebeom up by the hand and pushes him to lie down on the sofa. “You’re obviously stressed and trying to memorise notes is the last thing you need to do right now.”

Jaebeom looks up at Jinyoung and sees him with uneasiness in his face. Jaebeom realises that Jinyoung was serious. “Alright, but wake me up at nine. I have a morning class tomorrow.”

Jinyoung smiles and moves the blanket to make it cover Jaebeom’s body more comfortably.

“Rest well, hyung.”

-

Jaebeom wakes up bleary-eyed to hurried whispers near the front door. Jaebeom looks at his phone and sees that it’s a little bit over 10 o’clock. Looks like Jinyoung failed to wake him up on time. He moves his head to look at what’s happening and finds Jackson grinning from ear to ear in the front door with Jinyoung’s back to Jaebeom. Jaebeom hears Jinyoung apologising and tries to focus on the words coming out of his mouth.

“He was just really tired, Jackson. I’m just going to let him sleep overnight.”

“Oooooo,” Jaebeom can hear the smugness dripping from Jackson’s voice. “Why was he so tired, huh?”

“Shut up,” the tips of Jinyoung’s ears redden. “It wasn’t anything like that.”

“Uh huh,” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows. “Next time, just text me before I actually arrive so I don’t waste my gas coming here sporting a semi.”

Oh. Jackson came over to fuck. And now, Jaebeom was in the way.

Jackson notices Jaebeom’s eyes looking at them, “Oh hi, hyung!” Jinyoung turns around in shock to look at him.

“Hi Jackson,” Jaebeom gets up from the sofa. “Don’t mind me. I was about to leave.” Jaebeom looks for his study notes just to find them in his backpack. Fuck, Jinyoung probably tidied up for him.

“D-did you hear us talking, hyung?” Jinyoung stammers as Jaebeom puts on the backpack.

“Not entirely,” Jaebeom says as he heads towards the front door. “Thanks for letting me sleep in.”

Jaebeom slips past Jinyoung and Jackson and was about to head out but was stopped by Jinyoung’s grip on his arm.

“You really don’t have to leave hyung,” says Jinyoung as a blush comes onto his face. “Jackson was going to leave and you need all the rest you can get. I even have an extra toothbrush here.”

Jaebeom looks at the tight grip that Jinyoung has on him and considers it. But he can’t help but feel Jackson’s nagging presence right next to him, and all of a sudden that image of Jackson fucking into Jinyoung flashes back into his brain and the comforting clasp that Jinyoung has on him turned into an agonising grip.

“I’m sorry Nyoungie,” Jaebeom shakes his hand off and almost misses the flash of hurt on Jinyoung’s face. “I still have some course material to go through for my politics class.”

Jinyoung is biting on his lip worryingly and he looks like he’s racking his brain for another excuse to get Jaebeom to stay. Jaebeom has no idea why Jinyoung wants him to stay so bad, Jinyoung should be glad that he’s leaving them to fuck on the couch. Or wherever they choose to have their coupling.

“Hyung,” Jackson slaps the Jaebeom’s back. “You really need to learn how to release some steam. You can’t keep studying”

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that,” Jaebeom says as he opens the door. “Have fun. Make sure you use plenty of lube.”

Jaebeom steps outside and turns to close the door. And as the door was closing, he sees Jinyoung’s face blanch. Oh, that’s right. He never told Jinyoung that he knew about their sexcapades.

-

Jaebeom is not exactly sure who’s he grinding against right now. All he knows is that this person is kind of really pretty and the alcohol thrumming in his veins is making him giggly. Jaebeom body rolls against the pretty boy as Mommae by Jay Park blasts through the speakers. Jaebeom doesn’t normally go to any of Amber noona’s famous house parties but hearing Jackson talk about him needing to release some steam made Jaebeom realise he really does need to relax, and what better way to do that but to get drunk and dance with a couple of strangers.

Jaebeom tears his eyes off the pretty boy to scan the room to look for more drinks, and finds Jinyoung quite blatantly staring at him with a deep frown. Why is Jinyoung mad? He shouldn’t be mad. Jinyoung deserves to be happy all the time, he shouldn’t be frowning. Jaebeom resolves to fix this by heading towards him, ignoring the cries of the pretty boy to not leave.

Instead of smoothly landing in front of Jinyoung as he envisioned, he quite literally stumbles into Jinyoung. Luckily, Jinyoung caught him before the two of them could land on the floor injuring them both.

“You’re really drunk hyung,” says Jinyoung as he turns his head to look at Jaebeom in the eyes. “You need to lie down before you hurt yourself.”

Jaebeom shakes his head. He came here to cheer Jinyoung up, not to be babied once again by his friend.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom slurs. “Y-you need to be happy.”

“I will be plenty happy when we’re both in the bedroom with you lying down and not stumbling into anyone else,” says Jinyoung as he leads Jaebeom up the stairs.

“This is a party Jinyoung,” says Jaebeom as Jinyoung opens the bedroom door. “You need to be off grinding on someone else. Not taking care of me.”

“You’re way more important hyung.” says Jinyoung as he lets Jaebeom lie down on the soft bed.

“Why is the bedroom door op-” Jaebeom hears Jackson's voice. “Oh shit, what’s wrong with him?”

“He’s just drunk off his mind right now,” says Jinyoung. “Can you watch him while I get him a glass of water?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Jaebeom then hears the door close and the room is enveloped with silence. Jackson pulls a chair from the study desk and sits on it, facing Jaebeom.

“What are you doing right now hyung?” Jackson asks. “You’ve never gotten this drunk before.”

“You’re the one who told me to release some steam, Jackson,” Jaebeom says with his hand on his head to keep it from spinning. Drinking all those shots clearly was a huge mistake.

“Yeah by releasing some sexual frustration,” says Jackson exasperatedly. “Not by being black-out drunk.”

Jaebeom snickers, “Are you offering right now?”

“Maybe.”

Jaebeom turns his head and looks at him in shock, “But aren’t you with Jinyoung?”

“Yeah as fuck buddies,” Jackson says as if it was really obvious. “I love Jinyoung but I could never be his boyfriend, are you kidding me?”

“What’s so bad about being his boyfriend?”

“All he does is talk about his coursework,” Jackson says. “Don't get me wrong, I love him but it’s so fucking boring. The only time he’s held my interest is when he’s talking about y-” Jackson stops himself.

“Talking about what?” Jaebeom frowns. He likes it when Jinyoung talks about his essays and his work. His eyes light up whenever he goes into detail about 'the global village' or Marshall McLuhan, and Jaebeom can't help but hold onto his every word. 

“Nevermind,” Jackson quickly says. “Anyways, I’m always here as an option for you.”

Jaebeom shifts a bit uncomfortable in the bed. “I don’t think I’d feel good about us fucking when I know you’re fucking Jinyoung.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Then let’s not leave our Jinyoungie out. After all, it’d be selfish not to include him.”

Jaebeom recoils in shock by Jackson’s boldness. “I think I’m too drunk for this conversation.”

“Yeah I think so too,” Jackson smiles as he gets up. “Let’s do this again when you’re more sober.”

And as if planned, Jinyoung walks in the room with a glass of water in hand. Jinyoung senses the tension in the room and looks between the two with a confused look on his face.

“What were you guys talking about?” Jinyoung asks.

“Nothing,” Jackson says as he leaves the room. “Take care, Jaebeom hyung!”

The door closes, leaving Jinyoung and Jaebeom alone in the room. Jinyoung heads towards Jaebeom and makes him sit up on the bed. Jinyoung then slowly feeds Jaebeom the glass of water and puts the empty glass on the nightstand.

Jinyoung sits on the bed next to Jinyoung and looks at him, “What did Jackson say to you?”

“I don’t really remember.” Jaebeom lies easily. He doesn’t think he’s in the right state of mind right now to explain what just happened to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pouts and as if by instinct, Jaebeom thumbs and rubs Jinyoung’s bottom lip.

“You’re still really pretty, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung holds onto his wrist, stopping his movements. “As pretty as that boy downstairs?”

Jaebeom pulls his hand back and tilts his head, “Boy downstairs?”

Jinyoung sighs, “Nevermind. Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

“Are you going to stay with me, Jinyoungie?”

“I really shouldn’t.” Jinyoung starts to pull away.

“Come on,” Jaebeom whines. “For me? I don’t want to be alone right now, Nyoungie.”

Jinyoung sighs, “Fine, scoot.”

Jinyoung slips off his vans and places himself next to Jinyoung. Jaebeom turns to his side and cuddles next to Jinyoung. He feels Jinyoung stiffen but he slips away into a deep sleep before he could think too much about it.

Jaebeom wakes up the next morning alone with vague memories of what happened last night.

-

Jaebeom is back in Jinyoung’s apartment again studying for the next pop quiz when Jinyoung’s phone vibrates on the tabletop. Jinyoung looks at the phone and starts blushing.

“Jackson is coming over right now with beer,” Jinyoung says putting down his phone.

“Oh,” Jaebeom says disappointingly. He really wanted to stay a while longer and maybe watch that movie they were talking about for so long. “I’ll pack up right now.”

“No no no,” Jinyoung says as he stops Jaebeom from getting up. “Jackson says to let you stay.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen in surprise. “I don’t really want to be the third-wheel, Jinyoung.”

“That won’t happen hyung.” Jinyoung says as he tidies up the papers on the table.

“Right,” Jaebeom says as he sits himself more comfortably on the floor. Jaebeom hears knocking on the door and before he knows it, Jackson is suddenly sitting himself next to Jinyoung on the floor, setting the six-pack on the table. Jackson bats away Jaebeom’s hand as he reaches over for a can.

“Hyung, let your hoobae serve you.” Jackson grins as he opens a can of beer for Jaebeom before he gives it to him. Jaebeom cautiously takes a sip from the can, aware of the two sets of eyes tracking his every movement.

“How did you know we were sleeping together?” Jinyoung blurts out of the blue, startling Jackson and Jaebeom.

“Oh that’s right,” Jackson slowly grins at Jaebeom. “We were so surprised when you told us to use plenty of lube. What gave it away?”

“I uh…” Jaebeom starts, eyes darting between the two, not sure who to rest his eyes on. “I caught the both of you fucking on my first day out of the hospital.”

“First day out of the hospital?” Jinyoung asks. “But you were with Youngjae. I remember seeing his instagram post.”

“I came to your apartment first Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says. He can see Jinyoung’s face slowly starts to fall as Jaebeom goes on. “I wanted to surprise you but I saw the two of you. I bolted right out of there”

“I’m so sorry hyung,” Jinyoung says gripping the table. “If I had known…”

Jaebeom laughs uncomfortably, “It’s fine Jinyoung. You couldn’t have.”

Jackson, probably not used to this nervous energy starts to laugh, “Did I look good hyung, when you saw us?”

Jaebeom looks up in surprise. What kind of question was that? Did Jackson look good? Jaebeom flashes through his mind but can only remember Jinyoung’s form.

“Or could you only remember our Jinyoungie?” Jackson’s voice abruptly drops into a sultry tone. Jaebeom hears a gasp from Jinyoung but is too afraid to look away from Jackson’s gaze. “You two fucked quite a lot back then, didn’t you?”

“Jinyoung talks about your cock a lot, hyung.” Jackson continues, not letting Jaebeom even have a chance to respond. Not that Jaebeom would know how to respond. He thought they were just going to be drinking some beer and chat about their studies. But here he is, with Jackson across from him looking like he’s going to eat Jaebeom whole.

“He keeps talking about how it was the best he ever had. I would feel offended if only I weren’t so curious to try it out myself,” Jackson licks his lips.

“S-stop talking to him like that,” Jinyoung says. Jaebeom flashes a quick glance at him and notices his breath quickening and his neck getting red.

“Am I lying tho?” Jackson says with an eyebrow raised, looking at Jinyoung. “Must have been overwhelming for you when you got to finally fuck Jaebeom hyung’s ass, huh?”

Both Jaebeom and Jinyoung jaws slacked at that.

“He didn’t,” Jaebeom says before Jackson could say anything else. This is the first time Jaebeom has used his voice since Jackson started talking about their past. His own voice sounds off to his ears. “We never did all that.”

“Oh?” Jackson’s smirk grows wider. Jaebeom realises that this was his plan all along, to get Jaebeom to talk.

“Y-yeah, Jinyoung never really wanted to.” Jaebeom finally says, making sure not to look at Jinyoung.

“Are you sure about that, hyung?” asks Jackson. Jackson slides the table separating them away with one hand to reveal Jackson’s other hand under the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants moving, obviously jerking Jinyoung off. “Tell that to Jinyoungie’s dick. He’s been hard since we started reminiscing about the days you guys used to touch tips.”

That tugging jealousy is in Jaebeom’s gut again but this time accompanied with arousal as he watches Jinyoung’s facial expression as Jackson starts to quicken his pace. Jaebeom looks at the movement of Jackson’s hand and gulps. He wants Jackson to take Jinyoung’s cock out. He wants to see if it’s still the same as two years ago. Wants to see the familiar curve and girth. Wants to look and touch so bad. Not even thinking once of the absurdity of the situation.

“It’s really too bad you never had it, hyung.” Jackson says looking back at Jaebeom. “The way he manages to hit the right places without even trying, and the thickness of his cock stretching you out.”

Jaebeom lets out a groan, imagining it. Jackson smiles at the sound and continues to concentrate on pleasuring Jinyoung.

“Fuck, look hyung,” Jackson says. “He’s almost there just by listening to you groan.”

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung’s face and sees him with his eyes closed, gasping and panting.

“He's desperate for it just by hearing your voice,” says Jackson. “Don’t you think he deserves to come?”

“P-please hyung.” Jinyoung abruptly says. “I’ve been good.”

Jaebeom realises that the both of them are looking at him expectantly. Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung has always had a submissive streak, but they never explored it this far. How long exactly have Jinyoung and Jackson been doing this for? Jaebeom is brought back to reality by a loud moan from Jinyoung.

“Come on hyung,” says Jackson. “He’s not going to come unless you give him permission.”

Jaebeom eyes widen. “Y-yes, you can come.”

Jinyoung sighs in relief and immediately yelps when Jackson starts to stroke him faster. Jinyoung turns his head and starts to mouth at the side of Jackson’s face, and Jaebeom recognises this as Jinyoung’s way of saying he wants to be kissed. Jackson clearly knows this as well apparently, because he turns his head and starts kissing Jinyoung slow and deep. Jinyoung opens his mouth against Jackson's lips in a quiet moan and Jaebeom realises he’s coming into Jackson’s hand right now. Jackson carefully removes his hand and Jaebeom can see the traces of thick spurts on it. Jackson rubs his hand on Jinyoung’s pants to remove the traces of Jinyoung, and Jaebeom frowns at the action. How wasteful.

Jackson kisses the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth, “Now say thank you to Jaebeom hyung for allowing you to come.”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom and he can see that his eyes are still glassy, “Thank you for letting me come, hyung.”

“Oh look,” Jackson looks at the hard-on Jaebeom is quite obviously sporting. “You need help with that?”

Jaebeom startles at Jackson’s offer. “Our Jinyoung would love to help you,” Jackson says. “He’s a champion at sucking cock, right Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung eagerly nods his head despite looking devoid of energy just a while ago. “I can make you feel so good, hyung.”

Jaebeom almost let a scowl show on his face before controlling himself. He knows exactly how good Jinyoung is. He was the one who had him first.

Jaebeom hastily gets up and picks up his backpack, alarming Jinyoung and Jackson. “I’ll just rub one out when I get home.” He notices a hurt look flashes on Jinyoung’s face but today was too much, and Jaebeom is scared he’ll spontaneously combust if he stays for too long and let Jinyoung touch him.

“That’s fine hyung,” Jackson smiles lazily as he watches Jaebeom head towards the front door. “But we’re not going to be weird about this later, right?”

Jaebeom stops as he opens the door, “No, of course not.”

Jaebeom hears Jackson giggle, “Then, can we do this again?”

Can Jaebeom handle this again? Watching two of his best friends going at it was arguably one of the hottest things he has seen in a long time. And they even offered to let Jaebeom in. Jaebeom thinks of wanting to see Jinyoung’s cock and hearing the deep seductive bass of Jackson’s voice again.

“Yeah.” Jaebeom answers as he leaves.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not v confident w my English but I'm so happy to see that people seem to understand whats going on!!

Jaebeom is definitely not avoiding Jinyoung and Jackson. He’s not.

He’s just been really busy with his public relations coursework is all. And if he doesn’t reply to the bombardment of text messages from Jinyoung, it’s only because Jaebeom was too busy looking through academic texts to respond.

Jaebeom still eats with them in the cafeteria during lunch but he focuses all his attention on Youngjae and no one seems to notice anything off. Except for maybe Jinyoung, who frowns at him the whole time. 

And of course, Youngjae notices as well. That perceptive bastard.

“Why is Jinyoung hyung glaring at me hyung?” Youngjae asks, subtly tilting his head at Jinyoung’s direction. 

Jaebeom looks at the rest of the table and sees Yugyeom and Bambam passionately arguing over John Cena and The Rock. Next to them, he sees Mark and Jackson engaged in conversation as well and sure enough, there is Jinyoung attempting to look like he’s listening to whatever Mark has to say, but his occasional glances at Youngjae and Jaebeom’s direction gives away to what he’s truly paying attention to.

“You know, he asked me yesterday if we were sleeping together,” Youngjae continues. “He was apparently convinced that you and I were whispering about indecent things last week during lunch. I told him that wasn’t the case but he didn't seem too convinced.”

Jaebeom reels his head in shock at Youngjae’s words. He knows that Jinyoung is probably glaring at him because Jaebeom was ‘avoiding’ his texts but to ask Youngjae whether they were sleeping together? 

He thinks back at his past interactions with Youngjae they had in front of Jinyoung but can’t seem to recall doing or saying anything that might suggest that the two were sexually involved.

Besides, why is Jinyoung asking Youngjae anyways? Was he worried that Jaebeom might be cheating on Youngjae by getting involved with Jinyoung and Jackson? 

“Jaebeom hyung?” Youngjae interrupts his thoughts. “You look like you’re hurting your own brain.”

Jaebeom’s mind flickers back and sees Youngjae smirking.

“Yah! Is that any way to talk to your hyung?” Jaebeom smacks Youngjae’s shoulder while laughing. And they were suddenly pulled into the John Cena vs The Rock conversation by Bambam. Jaebeom forgetting all about Jinyoung’s stares.

//

But there is one place that Jaebeom wouldn’t be able to avoid Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom realises this as he sees Jinyoung honing in on him from the front of the lecture hall. Jaebeom flinches as Jinyoung plops down hard on the seat right next to him. 

“You have been avoiding me,” Jinyoung says in an accusatory tone. “Don’t even try to deny it.”

Jaebeom can’t help but gape at him uselessly, “I-I was genuinely busy!”

Jinyoung hums in response, obviously not believing him. But his face softens at Jaebeom’s flustered expression. 

“Are we actually okay, hyung? You left so suddenly that night,” Jinyoung says. “I know you said it wouldn’t be weird but we haven’t exactly been talking since.”

Jinyoung’s expression turns sombre and Jaebeom can’t help but feel a little bad. 

“Jinyoungie, I really had a lot of coursework to do. But I promise to try to spend more time with you.” 

Jinyoung’s face lights up, “Really? Jackson and I are going to the club tonight.”

“Okay?” says Jaebeom. He knows what he just promised Jinyoung, but going to the club meant that they were going to be drinking. And the last time the three of them drank together, it ended with Jaebeom hurrying out of Jinyoung’s apartment with a hard-on in his jeans. 

Does this mean Jinyoung expects them to do something tonight?

“Please hyung, come. We missed you,” Jinyoung says. “I missed you.” 

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung’s expectant face and the excuse he had bubbling in his throat dies down. Jaebeom doesn’t think he can bear to see the disappointment in Jinyoung’s face if he says no.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says. “Of course, Jinyoungie.”

//

Jaebeom looks at the ensemble he has on in the living room mirror and sighs. This just wouldn’t do. He’s going to be going clubbing with Jackson, of all people. Jackson, the fashion prince. Bambam’s mentee in all things dressing fashionably. He knows he should stop comparing himself with Jackson but he just can’t help but feel mediocre next to him. Not just in fashion.

Jaebeom hears a rhythmic knock on his front door and he opens it to reveal Jackson and Jinyoung dressed to the nines. Jaebeom lets them in before he closes the door behind them, and really looked at them properly. Jaebeom was right. Jackson looks really good. He’s dressed in a simple form-fitting tank top and camo jeans. It’s so simple but Jackson managed to pull it off, especially with his ‘王’ necklace resting on his chest. And it complements Jinyoung’s fit really nicely.

Jackson must have noticed Jaebeom looking at him up and down, “You checking me out, hyung?” Jackson grins at him and winks. “Let’s save this for after the club.”

Jaebeom looks down and blushes at the connotation. Were they going to hook up tonight? Do they expect Jaebeom to join in? Fuck, Jaebeom finds that he doesn’t really mind. He’d even say yes if they’d ask. 

“Jaebeom hyung,” Jaebeom looks up to see Jinyoung frowning at him. “Is something wrong?” 

Jaebeom flusters and tries to come up for a response, “I just don’t like what I’m wearing today.”

Jinyoung tilts his head and his frown deepens, “And what’s wrong with what you’re wearing, hyung?” 

“You look hot hyung!” Jackson interrupts before Jaebeom could even reply. “I’d honestly try to pick you up if you were a stranger in the club.” 

Jaebeom sighs, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing, making his friends worry. “Whatever, let’s go.” 

He reaches for the door handle but Jackson stops his arm. Jackson grabs both Jaebeom’s shoulders and looks at him up and down. “Hyung, do you still have the baby blue tank top?”

Jaebeom raises his eyebrow, surprised that Jackson would even remember that tank top from two years ago. “Yeah?” 

Jackson pats him on the butt and leads him into his own bedroom, “Wear that. And for God’s sake, put on some skinny jeans,” Jackson says leaving the room. “You have an ass but you refuse to show it for some reason.” Jackson closes the bedroom door and the room is enveloped in silence. 

Jaebeom then starts to fish in his closet for the blue tank top and dark skinny jeans. Jaebeom feels bad now. Why was he even trying to silently compete with Jackson? Jackson is one of the nicest guys Jaebeom has known and Jaebeom really tried to compete with him when Jackson just wanted to help. While dressing, he hears the voices of Jackson and Jinyoung from the outside, and it sounds like Jinyoung is slightly upset. Jaebeom strains his ears to try to hear what they’re saying but he can’t seem to make out any words.

He comes out of the room to find Jackson grinning at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung sulking. Jaebeom clears his throat and the both of them turns to look at Jaebeom. “You look amazing hyung!” Jackson grins. Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung only to see him gazing at him with his pouty lips slightly open in surprise. 

“One last thing,” Jackson says. He puts his ‘王’ chain around Jaebeom’s neck. “Now we’re ready!” Jackson gives him a wink and Jaebeom looks back at Jinyoung for approval, only to see him slightly glaring at the chain. 

What’s that about?

//

Jaebeom feels the whole club pounding with the bass of the speakers as they walked through dancing bodies. Jackson leads them all to the booth in the furthest corner, and immediately goes to get drinks once he and Jinyoung sits down. WIthout Jackson’s chattiness to fill the air, the air suddenly becomes awkward between hm and Jinyoung.

“Do I look good?” Jaebeom tries, not able to take the silence. He notices Jinyoung take his eyes off the chain around Jaebeom’s neck to look at him in the eyes. 

“Yes of course, hyung,” Jinyoung smiles. “You look good in anything.” Jaebeom shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the compliment. At least they have a conversation going now. 

“I’m just glad that you could come tonight,” Jinyoung says, still staring at Jaebeom. “I was so afraid that we ended on a bad note that one night.”

Jinyoung is definitely referring to that night where Jaebeom left his apartment incredibly aroused and fuck does that make Jaebeom really embarrased. 

“Y-you don’t have to be pressured by what Jackson said earlier, by the way.” Jinyoung stammers, face flushing. Jaebeom furrows his brow in confusion before realising that he was talking about Jacksons’ suggestion of doing something after tonight. 

“Oh no,” Jaebeom says. “I don’t mind actually.” 

“I-I see.” Jinyoung says looking surprised. The air has turned from awkward to a slightly flirty vibe and Jaebeom finds himself not minding it at all.

Then Jackson comes bouncing in with three beers sloshing around in his arms. “What’s up my sluts?” Jackson puts the beers down and sits down next to Jinyoung in the booth. He grins between the two of them, “Soooo, what are we talking about?” 

Jaebeom shrugs and Jinyoung just smiles shyly but Jackson seems to pick up the atmosphere, “Ohhh sex, huh?” The silence following answers his question.

Jackson nudges Jinyoung’s shoulders and grins at Jaebeom, “Come on, let’s continue. I’m basically the best person to talk about sex with.” 

Jinyoung pushes him slightly away, “That’s precisely why it’s weird to talk about this with you.” 

Jackson ignored Jinyoung’s remark and looks at Jaebeom, “So how was it then?”

Jaebeom purses his lips, “How was what?”

“Don’t play dumb hyung.” Jackson rolls his eyes. “How long were you guys fucking for? Almost a year right?” 

Jaebeom nods his head, not knowing what else to say. He thought Jinyoung has already told Jackson all about what happened. Or was Jackson just trying to get Jaebeom to say more?

“Now that I’m not jacking Jinyoungie off, I want to actually listen and know more,” Jackson chuckles, taking a sip from his beer. “What exactly did you guys do?” 

“Like I said before,” Jaebeom shrugs, not exactly keen on sharing intimate details of what happened between him and Jinyoung to Jackson. “Normal college stuff. Nothing too kinky.”

“Really?” Jackson grins into his glass. “That’s not the way Jinyoung describes it.” 

“And how exactly would he describe it then?” Jaebeom says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Like I said,” Jackson says easily after drinking two gulps. “He said you were the best he’s ever had.”

Jaebeom chances a glance at Jinyoung only to see him quietly drinking his beer, trying his best not to meet Jaebeom’s eyes. 

“We fucked when we can,” Jaebeom says, looking back at Jackson. “Jinyoungie was probably talking me up.” 

Jackson hums pleasantly, seemingly satisfied by the answer Jaebeom gave, “Have you had your ass fucked?”

Jinyoung suddenly spits out the beer he was drinking and starts coughing. Jackson laughs while hitting his back to help him ease his airway. 

“I know that our Jinyoungie didn't get a chance to fuck you,” Jackson says. Jaebeom isn't entirely sure what he means by _ our _Jinyoungie and he doesn't want to think about it. “But your ass looks too good to pass up.”

“What?” Jaebeom reels his head backwards in shock. “Are you sure you aren't talking about Jinyoung?”

“No I'm not,” Jackson rolls his eyes as if he constantly hears comments about Jinyoung’s ass. “You hide your assets in baggy clothes and it's such a shame, especially since your thighs looks so delicious in those jeans.”

Jackson is blatantly ogling at Jaebeom's thighs through the transparent glass table and Jaebeom can't help but shift in his seat. His body warms up at the compliment. 

“So,” Jackson continues. “Have you?”

It takes Jaebeom a full second before he realises Jackson is still asking whether he had his ass fucked before. 

“I've never…..” Jaebeom trails off. Was this going to be a problem? He knows that something was going to happen tonight but did Jackson expect to actually fuck him? Will Jaebeom's inexperience in that aspect stop them from pursuing him this way? Jaebeom doesn't think he wants to stop. If just watching Jackson jerk Jinyoung off was so good, Jaebeom can only imagine what happens if he gets to touch them as well. 

“Damn,” Jackson gapes at Jaebeom. “Not even a thigh fuck?” 

“That's why I said nothing too kinky,” Jaebeom looks down at his beer. The thought of Jinyoung bending him over and slicking his thighs just so he can fuck into the space between his legs is making him so hot under the collar. It's not the first time Jaebeom has thought about this in relation to Jinyoung. “We never switched anything up.”

“Did you not want to?” Jackson asks, putting his head down so he can peer at Jaebeom's face. 

“I did,” Jaebeom says, making eye contact with Jackson. “But I was scared I'd disappoint Jinyoung, since I've never done it before.” 

Silence fills the air as Jinyoung and Jackson mulls over what Jaebeom just said.

“It wouldn't have mattered to me.” Jinyoung suddenly says. Jaebeom looks up just to see Jinyoung looking at him already. 

“What?” Jaebeom asks. 

“It wouldn't have mattered to me if you were bad at it because it was you,” Jinyoung continues unabashedly. “It would have been impossible for you to disappoint me because sex with you was nothing less than spectacular.” 

Jaebeom is going to explode. No one has ever described sex with Jaebeom as spectacular before but hearing it directly from Jinyoung's lips makes Jaebeom feels like something else, makes him feel special. 

“Glad we can talk about this now,” Jackson raises his glass in the air. “Cheers for new beginnings!” 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung raises their glasses of beer towards Jackson as well and all of them proceed to take sips of their beer. Jaebeom sees the tips of Jinyoung ears fade into a dark red and wonders whether he's getting flushed from the beer or if it's from their earlier conversation.

Jackson slams his glass on the table and turns his head to look at Jinyoung. Only Jackson's eyes look hungry this time.

“Is there something on my face,” Jinyoung asks, putting a hand to his own face self-consciously.

“Your lips,” Jackson puts his thumb on Jinyoung's bottom lip and starts rubbing it gently. “They're shiny again.” 

Jaebeom sees Jinyoung nervously glance at him, probably to see his reaction. But Jaebeom feels immobilised in his seat. Jaebeom has seen them kiss before but he's never seen Jackson touch Jinyoung's lips like that. The same lips that Jaebeom thinks about almost every night before he goes to sleep, the same lips he thinks about in class just to pass the time. And here Jackson is, acting like he owns them. Jaebeom feels that tugging sensation in his gut again. 

“Why so shy baby?” Jackson leans into Jinyoung's breathing space but Jinyoung tilts his head backwards, nervously glancing at Jaebeom again. “Let's remind hyung how much of an amazing kisser you are.”

This seems to convince Jinyoung because he closes the space between them and starts whining into Jackson's mouth, closing his eyes. Jaebeom wants to look away but he can't help but just stare because at the end of the day, he's looking at two beautiful people kissing. 

But then Jinyoung starts to moan into the kiss for some reason and now it's just awkward for Jaebeom as he remembers that he's alone on the other side of the booth. He feels someone slide up to him into the empty spot next to him in the booth and sees Wonho hyung, his sunbae. 

“Hey Jaebeomie,” Wonho smiles, resting his arm around Jaebeom's waist. He looks at Jackson and Jinyoung macking on each other. Neither seem to notice the new company. “Well they seem preoccupied.”

“Yeah, it's a bit weird now.” Jaebeom smiles back at Wonho, grateful for the distraction. Wonho nods solemnly at them, as if in deep thought. 

“C'mon, let's leave them,” Wonho snaps back to Jaebeom. “You should have fun too.” Wonho winks at him and starts tugging his hand at the direction of the dancefloor.

Jaebeom looks back at Jackson and Jinyoung, only to see them still immersed in each other's world. 

“Yeah okay,” Jaebeom doesn't feel like he has a place here and lets himself be led by Wonho. 

He looks at the Wonho’s back as he's being led by the hand. Wonho is a few centimeters shorter than him but he is definitely larger in mass. Wonho could probably pick Jaebeom up no problem. Jaebeom lets his eyes trail towards his muscled arms and Jaebeom blushes at the thoughts that starts to enter his head. The strong hold that Wonho has on his hand doesn't help either.

Move by Taemin starts to blast through the speakers and Jaebeom feels his hips sway automatically as they walk towards the centre of the dancefloor. Wonho suddenly stops and Jaebeom doesn't stop himself on time and bumps into his back. Wonho turns around and pulls Jaebeom into his chest instead.

“I saw you dance in that party last time,” Wonho whispers into his ear. “Let's see you grind, baby.”

Wonho manhandles Jaebeom again so that Wonho's front is touching Jaebeom's back, and he finds that he does not mind at all. The song reaches its first chorus, and Wonho starts to grind against Jaebeom's backside along to the beat. And Jaebeom is nothing but generous so he sways his hips in full swing against Wonho. He rests his head atop of Wonho's shoulder behind him and closes his eyes, choosing only to feel everything closely. He can feel Wonho's bulge digging into his ass and Jaebeom's cock is halfway there. 

“Baby,” Wonho says into his ear. Jaebeom feels heavy set arms wrap around him and thinks of ways Wonho can pick him up and hold him up against the wall. “You wanna get out of here?”

Jaebeom looks at Wonho to see him just as flustered. Jaebeom giggles, happy in knowing that he still has the ability to affect people like this. Jaebeom thinks about the hard cock resting on his ass and wonders whether he’d just let Wonho take him like that. Jaebeom unintentionally lets out a moan at the thought and Wonho's hips stutter against Jaebeom at the sound.

“Fuck baby,” Wonho says, grip around Jaebeom's waist getting tighter. “Please say yes.”

Yeah Jaebeom would definitely let Wonho take him.

But before Jaebeom could say yes, he hears someone's throat clear in front of him despite the loud music. Jaebeom looks up just to see Jinyoung frowning at him. Jaebeom stills, felling caught out, and Wonho must have felt it because he starts nosing at Jaebeom's cheek. 

“What's wrong baby?”

“Hyung, you didn't tell us you wanted to dance,” Jinyoung interrupts, letting his face settle on an uncomfortable smile. “You should have said something.” 

Wonho turns to look at Jinyoung and smiles knowingly. 

“You and Jackson were too busy swallowing each other,” He gently places his head against Jaebeom, as if mocking Jinyoung. “He looked lonely so I picked him up.” 

“Yeah well,” Jinyoung huffs, reaching a hand towards Jaebeom. “We have to leave anyways.”

Wonho laughs good-naturedly and lets go of Jaebeom, putting both his hands up in mock surrender.

“Okay, but Jaebeom you have my number right?”

“Yes hyung,” Jaebeom says looking at Wonho confused, letting Jinyoung hold his hand so that he can tug him away.

“Use it,” Wonho winks and saunters away into the crowd of dancing people.

Jinyoung huffs some more and leads Jaebeom harshly to the exit. Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung's back this time and his arms. He knows that Jinyoung has been hitting the gym with Jackson lately, but he's never concentrated on his body since until now. Jinyoung has definitely bulked up more but Jaebeom wonders if Jinyoung can push him up against the wall. Wonder if he could manhandle him like Wonho had.

Jinyoung pushes the door open and Jaebeom feels the cold air of outside hit his warm face. But Jinyoung still pulling him until they reach the end of the curb.

“Are you really going to continue talking to that sunbaenim?” Jinyoung says, turning his body so he faces Jaebeom. He looks upset.

Jaebeom still feels the warmth of Wonho's body against him and blushes.

“Yeah I think so.”

Jinyoung’s bottom lip juts out and his face crumples into something indescribable, he looks down at his feet to hide his face but Jaebeom has already seen it.

But before he can question it, Jinyoung looks back up at Jaebeom, “Jackson is pulling in with his car soon.” 

It appears that Jinyoung has steeled his face into a neutral one and Jaebeom is confused. 

Jinyoung suddenly takes ahold of the chain around Jaebeom's neck and stares at it.

“You know this is the Chinese character for Jackson's last name?” Jinyoung asks, not letting go or looking up at Jaebeom. 

“Yeah?” Jaebeom says, suddenly too aware of the non-existent space between them. 

“It feels like he branded you,” Jinyoung says as he tugs on the chain, as if seeing if it would break. Jaebeom goes along with Jinyoung's pull and finds his face too close to Jinyoungs’ for his own comfort.

“Branded me?” Jaebeom giggles, letting himself up, making Jinyoung let go of the chain. “Like a cow?” 

“Even that didn't work,” Jinyoung sighs, pretending not to hear Jaebeom's joke. “That sunbaenim still grinded against you like you're his.” 

Jaebeom frowns at that. Like he's Wonho’s? 

“I wonder,” Jinyoung continues, finally looking into Jaebeom's eyes. “What would it take for you to truly belong with someone?” 

What the fuck is he on about?

Jaebeom hears the tires of Jackson's car screech along the pavement and sees Jackson park right in front of them. 

“Get in bitches!” Jackson gleefully yells from the driver's seat.

“Come on hyung,” Jinyoung says after he gets out of Jaebeom's space, and opens the car door for him. “We're going back to my apartment.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is a jjp fic!!  
follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crybabybeom) and [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/crybabybeom)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyye I had already done a draft for this chapter but I actually forgot about this work even existing because of my shit memory :(
> 
> if you are still interested in this, pls go to my cc and berate me for not updating

“What happened back there, hyung?” Jackson says in his usual cheery tone, but the tight grip he has on his steering wheel gives his annoyance away.

Jaebeom shrugs, “I was just having fun.” He doesn’t understand why Jackson and Jinyoung seem to be so upset over him playing around with Wonho. It’s not like they’re in an exclusive polyamorous relationship or anything.

Jackson hums in response but his grip on the steering wheel is still tight.

“Maybe next time have fun with us instead, yeah?”

A flash of irritation goes through Jaebeom and he frowns. The only reason he had said yes to dancing with Wonho is because Jinyoung and Jackson were too busy tonguing each other’s tonsils to pay attention to Jaebeom.

“You guys were the ones completely enveloped with each other,” Jaebeom says, folding his arms across his chest, almost petulant.

Jackson chuckles, tense shoulders finally loosening, “You seemed to like watching me jerk Jinyoung off, so we just assumed that you’d be okay just watching us.”

Jaebeom doesn’t like Jackson’s use of the word ‘we’ there. Implies that both Jackson and Jinyoung had planned to kiss in front of Jaebeom beforehand.

“Were you feeling left out hyung?” Jinyoung all of a sudden speaks up. Jaebeom turns to look at Jinyoung and he sees him already smiling at him shyly.

Jinyoung’s lips look pink and swollen and Jaebeom wonders if it’s because of Jackson’s own mouth. Remembering that Jinyoung just asked him a question, he nods, gaze never leaving Jinyoung’s lips. The space between him and Jinyoung charged with electricity.

Jinyoung leans in but Jaebeom turns his head away in a panic. It’s been a while since they kissed, it feels weird to do it in the back of Jackson’s vehicle with Jackson not so subtly taking peeks at them through the rear-view mirror.

Instead of the usual hurt on Jinyoung’s face, he takes Jaebeom’s rejection as invitation to unbuckle his seatbelt to sit on Jaebeom’s lap.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers in Jaebeom’s ear as he starts grinding down onto lap. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

Jaebeom thinks he hear Jackson yelp out ‘Jinyoungie, your seatbelt’ before Jinyoung starts to latch onto Jaebeom’s throat, leaving hot, urgent kisses on every bit of skin he can reach. Jaebeom whimpers at the sensation. It has been so long since he’s been in such close proximity with Jinyoung, and now he can smell the natural and clean scent that Jinyoung seems to always give off. Jaebeom feels even more hazy as he grips onto Jinyoung’s thighs, scared that if he let go, Jinyoung would fall over.

“Heyyyyy,” Jackson pouts, not even pretending to pay attention to the road at this point. “Now I’m the one that’s feeling left out.”

Jinyoung ignores him and continues to suck on Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom worries that Jinyoung is going to leave a mark and he really doesn’t want to endure Bambam’s teasing and the annoying knowing gaze that Youngjae is sure to give him when they see it.

Jaebeom feels the car go in reverse as Jackson parks. Jaebeom didn’t realise that time could go so fast when you have a Park Jinyoung on your lap grinding away.

Jackson gets out of the car but Jinyoung is still on his lap, his hands fidgeting with the bottom of Jaebeom’s tank top, trying to take it off.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson says opening the passenger door and tugging on the back of Jinyoung’s shirt. “Let go of hyung so we can continue this in your apartment.”

Jinyoung whines when he realises it was too hard to get Jaebeom to take off his tank top and goes back to kissing Jaebeom’s throat again. Jaebeom’s grip on Jinyoung’s thighs even tighter but the rest of his body feels frozen. It ‘s been literal years since he’s gotten this much physical attention from Jinyoung. It was all he ever wanted from the boy, but now that he has it, he has no idea what to do with it.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson says almost scoldingly. “You’re overwhelming him.”

Jinyoung seems to listen at that and pulls away to look at Jaebeom in the eye. And he must have seen something in his eyes because he gets off his lap immediately and gets out of the car.

Still a bit dazed, Jaebeom is pulled out of his seat by Jackson and is pushed to the lift, leading up to Jinyoung’s apartment.

The walk on the way there was quiet saved by Jackson’s pleased humming. Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung in front of him practically vibrating with unused energy as he unlocks the door.

As they enter the apartment, Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebeom and gently pushes him until he falls into the couch. Jinyoung suddenly getting on his knees in front of Jaebeom.

But instead of the hunger in his face like in the car, all Jaebeom sees is soft worry.

“Are you okay hyung?” Jinyoung says as he lightly touches Jaebeom’s thighs with both his hands. “I didn’t mean to jump on you back there.”

“I’m alright. Just-” Jaebeom nervously giggles. “Just take it slow. I might shoot off too quick.”

“Yeah yeah,” Jinyoung rubs his hand through his hair as he looks down at Jaebeom’s thighs. “Of course.”

This is when Jackson decides to slide up against Jaebeom on the coach, smiling at him, “Don’t blame him hyung.”

He tugs at Jinyoung’s collar until he’s sitting between Jackson’s thighs instead. Jackson quickly tugs down his jeans and boxers until his hard cock pops out and Jaebeom just finds his movements mesmerising and his eyes can’t seem to leave his dick. Thick and girthy. He can’t help but wonder if he would be able to feel every ridge of Jackson’s cock inside him.

Before his thoughts could go even further, Jackson has already gripped onto the base of Jinyoung’s hair and guides him to his bulge. As if by instinct, Jinyoung automatically kisses the head of Jackson’s dick. For a second, Jaebeom can’t breathe, can’t think, can only focus on Jinyoung’s plush lips leaving tiny kisses up and down Jackson’s cock.

“It’s just been so long since he had you,” Jackson moans as he lets his fingers tangle in Jaebeom’s hair, strands soft as they glide against his skin. “And it seems that he was too eager to get his mouth on you and get a taste again.”

Jinyoung groans with Jackson’s dick in his mouth and starts bobbing up and down his cock. His hand wrapping around the base of it. Jaebeom can see his eyes start tearing up. It was a sight to behold and Jaebeom can’t help it when he reaches for his own cock under his pants to start jerking off.

He can see Jinyoung grinding against his own hand, skin not touching because of his jeans. And that seems to turn Jaebeom on even more, seeing Jinyoung stopping himself from directly touching his own cock.

Jackson moans louder as he reaches his limit and starts cumming in Jinyoung’s mouth. Instead of pulling away, Jinyoung keeps his mouth on him, diligently swallowing everything Jackson has to give him. Jackson whines as his cock gets too sensitive and finally pulls Jinyoung off by the grip he has on his hair.

“Did you swallow all of it?” Jackson asks as he thumbs his bottom lip. Jinyoung nods as he quickly glances at Jaebeom. “Prove it to us. Open your mouth.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth and sure enough, all Jaebeom sees is the pink of his tongue with no come in sight. Jaebeom gulps as he realises Jinyoung really has eagerly swallowed all of Jackson’s come. All the while Jinyoung is still grinding against his own hand, chasing an orgasm through the fabric of his denim jeans.

“Hyung, isn’t he such a good boy?” Jackson grabs onto the base of Jinyoung’s hair again and forces him to look at Jaebeom. Jaebeom startles as suddenly those eyes are focused on him. “He managed to swallow all of my come.”

Jaebeom just nods as he jerks his own cock even faster.

“Praise him hyung,” This time, Jackson is looking at Jaebeom, hand still on Jinyoung’s hair. “He did so well for you.”

For Jaebeom? It strangely made sense though. The blowjob was a physical moment between Jinyoung and Jackson but Jaebeom had felt included. Unlike the kiss they shared in the club, Jaebeom felt like he was on both their minds this time. It probably has to do with the fact that Jinyoung couldn’t leave him alone in the car. It reassured Jaebeom that he was wanted, and that he was not just some strange voyeur peeping on his two friends.

“Good boy Jinyoung,” Jaebeom finally says, making sure that he’s looking at Jinyoung in the eyes.

But then the strangest thing happens, Jinyoung’s hips abruptly stuttered against his own hand. His eyes closing as he basks in his own pleasure.

“H-hyung,” Jinyoung moans out as the wet patch on Jinyoung’s jeans grows bigger and darker.

“You’ve made him come in his pants just by calling him a good boy,” Jackson leans into Jaebeom’s ear. He had let go of Jinyoung’s hair and is now gripping onto Jaebeom’s hips. “Sit on my lap hyung.”

He guides Jaebeom so that he’s sitting in the space between Jackson’s legs and bats away Jaebeom’s hand from his own cock.

“Now it’s your turn,” he whispers into Jaebeom’s ear as Jinyoung stares intently at Jackson’s hand reaching down for his cock. “Going to make you feel so good, hyung.”

“Talk dirty to hyung, Jinyoungie.” Jackson says as he curls his hand around Jaebeom’s cock, chasing away the ache that’s lingering there. His cock already dripping as he gets Jackson’s hand wet and messy.

Jinyoung immediately complies with Jackson’s order, “Want you so bad hyung.”

Jaebeom lets his head fall back against Jackson’s shoulder as he grits his teeth against a moan, swallowing hard.

“All I ever think about is you hyung,” Jinyoung whines now, getting desperate with his tone. “Don’t even have to think about your cock, hyung. Just want you in general.”

Jaebeom expected something more dirty not a fucking heartfelt confession that only gives him false hope.

“I want so much with you,” Jinyoung continues, eyes wide. “I want everything with you. I-“

Jaebeom’s moan interrupts Jinyoung’s ramblings and he shudders as he comes into Jackson’s hand, making a dripping mess out of it. But instead of wiping away his come on his pants like he expected, he’s bringing his fingers to Jinyoung’s mouth and sure enough, Jinyoung starts sucking the come off his fingers. Jaebeom’s come. And Jaebeom just-

He can’t take it anymore.

He quickly puts up his underwear and jeans, and makes towards the front door again. And Jaebeom feels deja vu all over again from the other time he had to leave early because he felt too flustered from what just happened.

“Hyung, what’s happening.” Jackson quickly gets up, leaving Jinyoung on the floor. “Are you really leaving again?”

“I have-” Jaebeom starts to say but cuts himself off when he sees the look in Jinyoung’s eyes again. It’s the same look that Jinyoung gave to him when he told him that he might see Wonho again. “I have to go see Youngjae.”

He leaves Jinyoung’s flat without looking back.

//

“Oh hyung!” Jaebeom hears Youngjae say as he makes his way towards Jaebeom in the classroom. It’s still five minutes before Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s professor comes in and starts teaching. “I got your notebook with me. You left it at my dorm room last night.”

Jaebeom can already feel Jinyoung’s hard gaze against his face as he smiles at Youngjae and takes his notebook from him. He waves at him as Youngjae says his goodbyes to both men, already rushing towards his next class.

“You slept over at his place last night?” Jinyoung asks Jaebeom, breaking the awkward silence.

Jaebeom turns to look at him but only sees mild curiosity with a hint of jealousy in his eyes, “Yeah I did. The dorms were closer and I didn’t feel like taking the bus.”

Jinyoung nods as if to mull over his own thoughts, “Are you playing with him?”

Jaebeom is taken aback and exclaims, “What?”

Jinyoung, continues unaffected by Jaebeom’s upset tone, “Are you playing around with him like we did in my first year?”

Jinyoung really thinks that Jaebeom would go fool around with Youngjae after their ‘hang-out’ last week, and Jaebeom can’t wrap his mind around it. And with sweet Youngjae of all people. Did Jinyoung think Jaebeom was some kind of sex fiend? Someone that can’t help but dick down each and every one of his friends? He feels his fists shake and he knows Jinyoung notices.

But before Jaebeom could open his mouth and say anything, the professor walks in.

Guess he’ll have to talk about this later.

//

Jaebeom is naked, kneeling next to Jinyoung’s head, jerking off to Jinyoung’s moans as Jackson pounds into him on his bed.

Jaebeom doesn’t even know how they got to this state. All he remembers is Jackson palming his cock through his jeans in the living room while Jinyoung stared at his face the whole time. Always staring. And the next thing he knows, they’re on Jinyoung’s bed fully undressed.

The sound of the squelching from the lube coupled with Jinyoung’s moans is really taking him back to his second year with young freshman Jinyoung bouncing on his cock. But now he’s not even touching him. This becomes clear when Jackson grunts loudly as Jinyoung squeezes down.

“You’re so fucking tight Nyoungie,” Jackson groans out, his hands leaving marks all over his hips. “Wish hyung could feel.”

There it is again. The need to bring Jaebeom up everytime Jackson is making either himself or Jinyoung feel good. Jaebeom wonders if they’re trying to compensate for his lack of physical interaction with them. But it just feels so natural.

He looks down at Jinyoung and sees that the pink flush on his face has spread to his bare chest and Jaebeom can’t help but find it really pretty. Jaebeom slows down his pace on his own cock, not wanting to embarrass himself and come too quickly just from looking at Jinyoung.

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson suddenly says, his voice practically dripping in honey. “You’re being really quiet for some reason.”

And it’s true. Jinyoung was always a loud moaner. Did it on purpose sometimes to piss Jaebeom off as he tried to shut Jinyoung up so that his RA wouldn’t come knocking on his door again.

“Is it because hyung is here?” Jackson smirks, lifting Jinyoung’s thighs so he can wrap his legs around his waist, stopping his thrusts. “Come on, show him what you usually call me.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung suddenly whines out. Satisfied by this, Jackson leans over to give Jinyoung a quick peck before going back up and thrusting into him again.

Jaebeom is learning something new about Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s relationship dynamic everyday. And it turns out Jinyoung has a hyung kink and Jackson has no problem indulging in it. Is this why Jinyoung would go after men older than him? Before Jinyoung was with Jaebeom, he was fooling around with Hyunwoo. And who knows who else Jinyoung played around with after Jaebeom broke things off.

He feels Jackson staring at him so he looks only to see his curious gaze set on him, like he's trying to find a certain reaction from Jaebeom. But it looks like he couldn't find it because his facial expression turns into frustration as he thrusts into Jinyoung a bit harder.

“Louder Jinyoung,” Jackson grunts out at a particularly hard thrust. “Let hyung hear you.”

And just like that, Jinyoung is moaning even louder. _Hyung hyung hyung I feel so good_. And Jaebeom can't help but feel those words were directed at him.

“Let him suck on you hyung,” Jackson says, his forehead mapped with sweat. “He wants it so bad.”

Jaebeom looks down at Jinyoung and sees him staring at his cock. His eyes following it as it slightly bobs up and down from Jackson’s thrusts against the bed. Jinyoung opens his mouth as if to try to catch his dick.

But Jaebeom doesn’t think he can handle it. He feels the emotions from the car rush through him again. Seeing Jinyoung’s supple lips pushed out as they wrap around his cock is something he has been fantasizing for the past few months. It’s not something he thought would become a reality again so soon.

So instead, Jaebeom does what he does best whenever he’s around Jackson and Jinyoung. He points his cockhead towards Jinyoung’s mouth, making sure they’re not touching, and starts to jerk himself off.

Jinyoung furrows his brows in disappointment but nevertheless keeps his mouth open.

Jaebeom sees Jackson in the corner of his eye pulling out and taking the condom off his soft cock. But Jaebeom doesn’t care anymore. All he cares about now is getting his come into Jinyoung’s mouth because Jinyoung is looking up at him with those wide eyes, almost pleading for it with his mouth open and his tongue out.

Jaebeom starts thrusting into his own hand as he feels himself about to burst but Jinyoung interrupts him, “Hyung please. Feed it to me”

Jaebeom almost didn’t make it but luckily his come managed to splatter mostly into Jinyoung’s mouth with some going all over his bottom lip and chin. Jinyoung closes his mouth and gulps and gives Jaebeom a sticky smile. Like he’s proud.

Jinyoung uses his hand to wipe off the come on his face and starts reaching for his own cock, using Jaebeom’s come as lubricant to glide his fist around his dick.

Jaebeom looks up from Jinyoung’s dick and sees that Jackson is nowhere to be seen, probably in the shower throwing away the condom and washing up.

Jinyoung moans out loud and Jaebeom looks back at Jinyoung’s face. His face doesn’t have his come dripping on it anymore and Jaebeom remembers the last time he saw Jinyoung on his knees. When he swallowed all of Jackson’s come with a gulp, only to open his mouth to prove that all the come was really gone.

He thumbs Jinyoung’s bottom lip like Jackson had done last time. Jinyoung fights to open his eyes as he continues to moan while jerking himself off with Jaebeom’s come.

“Open your mouth Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom manages to say. “I want to see if you really took my come.”

Jaebeom takes his hand away to caress the side of his face instead, Jinyoung nuzzles into it as he whines. But he opens his mouth and all Jaebeom sees is pink, no white. Just like last time.

Jaebeom leans down and gives him a peck on the cheek, “Good boy Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung moans into Jaebeom’s palm as his entire body shudders. His come splattering all over his bare belly. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest slows down as he recovers from his own orgasm.

Jinyoung softly beams at him, “Thank you hyung.”

Suddenly, the memory of Jinyoung asking him whether he was playing around with Youngjae came to mind. Jaebeom decides that now was probably a good time to fix the misunderstanding.

“I’m not,” Jaebeom starts, Jinyoung’s face already crumbling as he probably starts to fear the worst. “I’m not fucking Youngjae. We’re not remotely interested in each other.”

Jinyoung’s smile widens again with relief, “Okay.”

“Oh shit did I miss the big orgasm?” Jackson asks, bundling into the bedroom.

Jaebeom sees Jinyoung flinch from Jackson’s voice and he doesn’t blame him. He had forgotten all about Jackson too.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, taking his eyes away from Jinyoung to look at Jackson absolutely smiling at him. “It felt nice.”

“Well I’m glad hyung,” Jackson says as he gets in the bed behind Jaebeom and wraps himself around Jaebeom’s road back. He starts softly moving his soft cock against Jaebeom’s butt. “Next time, maybe you’re the one who gets pounded into, hmm?”

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung to see his features darken, his eyes looking at Jaebeom’s crotch. Jaebeom thinks about Jackson’s cock again from the last time he saw it and remembers wanting to put it in him.

“Yeah, I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crybabybeom) and [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/crybabybeom)


End file.
